Army of Chaos
by katraj0908
Summary: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. After Percy completes tasks for Athena to receive permission to ask for Annabeth's hand in marriage he is betrayed by all his friends. Percy gets kicked out of camp and after two months he meets Chaos who offers him a spot in his army.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, so updates are going to be sporadic, same with all my other stories…Don't own PJO or HoO**

Percy Jackson was in the Poseidon cabin at Camp Half-Blood looking at the small ring box in his hand. It had taken a lot of effort to obtain, but in his case it was extremely worth it.

You see, Percy was not asking just any half-blood to marry him, but the favorite daughter of his dad's rival; Athena and she did not make it easy. Percy had to dedicate months after the Giant war to complete the tasks that Athena set for him. During some of the tasks, Percy was sure that he wasn't going to survive, but pushed through because he remembered that he and Annabeth had literally been through Hell and back. 

You would think that falling by choice into Tartarus for the girl you love would be enough, but apparently it wasn't for the Wisdom goddess. Months after completing some daunting tasks that would have been impossible if their name wasn't Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon knocked on Athena's door to tell her that he had completed the tasks that she had set. To say that she was shocked would be an understatement, Athena had expected the young hero to give up or perhaps die during the tasks that she set, but it seems that the loyalty towards her daughter pushed him to complete the almost impossible tasks.

She told him there were only two more tasks that he had to complete before he asked Annabeth to which he almost groaned aloud until she quickly told him what they were. The first was that he was to meet with Hephaestus and design the perfect ring for her favorite daughter, then if he hadn't already, he had to meet with each parent and ask permission to wed Annabeth.

Percy asked directions to Hephaestus' forge on Olympus and the Smith god had already been given a heads up that Percy was coming. Together they made the perfect ring, in Percy's opinion. The band of the ring was a design made out of celestial bronze and imperial gold, the gems on top were gray and sea green to represent the color of their eyes and thus their heritage, but it was the engraved words on the inside that was his favorite. There he had Hephaestus engrave: _Wise Girl + Seaweed Brain_.

Percy had already talked to his mother and Annabeth's father during a break of his tasks and they both agreed and said similar things, "After everything you both have been through, you are practically married, you might as well make it official!" He just had to talk to his dad.

He wasn't sure how his dad would take it. Percy was asking a daughter of Athena, the goddess whom he had a notorious feud with, but he decided to put it behind him and hoped that his dad would just hope for his happiness.

 _Flashback a week before Percy decides to ask Annabeth_

 _Percy swam up to Atlantis quickly and saw his dad waving Tyson good-bye. His dad turned around and gave Percy a big smile, "Percy!" They swam towards each other. "What brings you to Atlantis?"_

 _"Can't a son visit his dad?" Percy asked._

 _Poseidon raised an eyebrow, "Yes, but I have a feeling there's something more. Does this have to do with the tasks that Athena set for you?"_

 _Percy looked at his dad in shock, but then nodded, "Did she tell you why?"_

 _His dad shook his head, "Nope, I have no idea."_

 _"Well you know that half-bloods don't live long lives," Poseidon immediately looked guilty, Percy knew that his dad always felt horrible for putting a heroes fate on him. "Dad, I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty, I'm just saying that I don't know how long of a life I'm going to have and I don't want to waste it."_

 _"So what are you going to do?" Poseidon asked his son._

 _"Well I know that I will always want Annabeth in my life, I can't imagine her out of it, so I'm going to ask her to marry me," Percy looked at his dad to gauge his reaction._

 _Poseidon's face was blank, but like Percy, his eyes held all of his emotions: Percy could tell that he was having an inner turmoil: this girl makes Percy happy, but this is a child of Athena! He's also so young, but Percy has a point, half-bloods don't live long._

 _Percy's father nodded, "I suppose you came here for my blessing then?"_

 _His son nodded, "Well, yeah. I already god everyone else's blessing. You're the last one."_

 _Poseidon made a face, "Really? I'm the last to know about this?"_

 _"Wasn't on purpose!" Percy said hastily. "I ran into my mom and Annabeth's dad during my tasks, then Athena was the one who set the tasks."_

 _The Earthshaker sighed and then nodded his head, "I give you my blessing. Though I don't like Athena, from the little interaction I've had with Annabeth I do like her."_

 _Percy beamed at his father and gave him a small hug, "I plan on asking her in a week, that's when Hephaestus is planning on finishing the ring we designed together!"_

 _"Okay, good luck son!" I heard behind me, because I was already swimming off._

 _Flashback end._

All Olympus seemed to know that Percy was going to be proposing to Annabeth in the near future. They had watched him complete the near impossible tasks that Athena had set for him, something that many had not approved of. He had fallen into Tartarus for the girl, for Olympus' sake! So needless to say, most of the gods and goddesses were supporting the Savior of Olympus. It was time for him to get the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

When Percy returned to camp he knew something was wrong. He shook it off for now and made it to the Big House to announce to Chiron that he had made it back only to be greeted by a rather hostile centaur.

"What do you want?" Chiron asked with a slight glare.

"Woah," Percy backed up slightly. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, but you didn't answer my question."

"I just got back from the tasks that Athena set for me," Chiron gave Percy a blank look. "You know, the ones I told you about before I left a few months ago."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, now if you'll excuse me I have an archery lesson to teach," Chiron side stepped around Percy.

Percy gave his instructor a quizzical stare before turning towards Mr. D, who then sighed, "Sit down Perry," Percy did and this time didn't correct the god on being incorrect saying his name. "During your time away a new camper came was claimed."

"Brilliant, that means the gods are sticking to their promise," Percy said enthusiastically.

Mr. D gave a wry smile, "Let me finish, his name is Mike. Now he seemed like a good enough kid to begin, for a half-blood," Percy knew Mr. D's hatred for half-bloods. "But then he started feeding rumors and started placing seeds of doubt throughout the camp about you."

"Me?" Percy was shocked. "Why me?"

"He was jealous, you're the most popular half-blood in camp and he wanted that," Mr. D said. "Now, it worked at first for people who you weren't extremely close with, but right now he's working on your closest friends and you already saw what Chiron was like."

Percy was shocked to say the least, "What about you?"

"He already knows that I hate half-bloods," Mr. D said, but then turned to Percy. "But I do respect you Perry, so that's why I'm warning you."

The son of Poseidon nodded, "Thank you."

"I hope you propose to the girl before he gets to her," Mr. D said.

Percy smiled, "Heard about that did you?"

"It's all my wife will talk about, we do expect an invitation to the wedding," Mr. D said seriously.

"You will," Percy gave the god a smile and stood up. "Thank you again." The wine god just nodded.

Percy walked through camp with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Already he could feel the hostile stares of the campers, but he moved along, Mr. D had told him that his closest friends were still loyal towards him so he could live with that.

He unpacked his things and saw that his friends were already waiting outside his cabin. He gave them a huge smile and said, "Hey guys!"

All his closest friends gave him slightly smaller smiles and said, "Hey Percy." "How's it going Kelp Head?" "Where have you been?"

He looked around at his friends and gave them his signature micheivous smile, "You will all find out in a week, I promise."

"Was it really important?" Piper asked, curiously.

"To me it was," Percy replied.

"Who gave it to you?" Annabeth asked, briskly.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Your mother, Athena."

Everyone looked confused, 'Why would Athena set a quest for Percy that would take months to complete?'

"Did she design the quest to keep you away from Annabeth?" Leo said with no tact, so Piper hit him over the head.

Percy rolled his eyes, "No, she didn't. Like I said, you will all find out in a week and I promise that the wait is definetly worth it.

With that all his friends let him, until it was just him and Annabeth. He gave her a big hug to which she returned, "I missed you so much when I was completing the tasks for Athena."

"Then why didn't you let me come with you?" She sounded hurt and when Annabeth was hurt, Percy was as well.

He ran a hand through his hair, "Athena told me it was a single quest that I had to complete alone. I hated not having you there," He gave her a small smile. "I kept thinking, 'What would Annabeth do?' Then I would think, 'Probably call me Seaweed Brain and come up with a brilliant plan to get us out of trouble.'" She blushed at that and nudged his shoulder.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Well I missed you as well, I'll see you in the morning."

The following week was torture for Percy. He had met Mike, the son of Apollo and he had never met anyone so arrogant.

"When I killed that Hellhound on the way to camp," Mike said at archery practice. "I hit it right in the eye and you can't even hit the target."

Percy got it, he knew that he had his own faults and he acknowledged that he sucked at archery, but he didn't have to point it out every five seconds and it didn't help that somehow he had gotten all of the people at the archery range to somehow aim at him while still look like they were practicing.

It got worse from there, when Mike saw that bullying Percy wasn't getting to him, Mike decided to hit low and go after his friends.

First he went after Clarisse and while Percy and Clarisse always told people that they weren't friends, everyone knew that wasn't true. They were more frenemies and Percy would hate to lose her friendship. Mike told Clarisse that during Capture the Flag, Percy had purposely knocked Clarisse out (though they were on the same team) and then purposely broke "Lamer" the Third. Chris, her boyfriend, followed her as well. Clarisse and Chris didn't speak to him after that again.

Next was Katie. No one really knew that Percy and Katie had a good friendship. Katie was easy to talk to, so whenever he needed someone to vent to, he would go to Katie and together they would go to the fields and plant vegetable together. One day Katie found some of her crops ruined and evidence that Percy had done it. She was so mad that nearly strangled him in vines, thus ending their friendship.

After losing the daughter of Demeter came the Stoll twins. Percy was careful around them, he knew that Travis had a crush on Katie and so Travis might now want anything to do with Percy because he might risk the potential relationship, but they didn't abandon Percy. That is, until apparently Percy ruined their pair of flying shoes they got from their dad. That was the end of their friendship.

Rachel had seen what was going on in Percy's life and had promised to not leave him, that is until apparently Mike had accused Percy of ruining all of her artwork that had taken months to complete and that she was about to put on show in New York. She turned her back on Percy that day.

Grover had always been Percy's friend, since their days at Yancy Academy. He stuck by Percy in the most trying of times. Heck he went in the Labyrinth and the Underworld with Percy and everyone knows that satyrs hate going underground, but when Grover found out that Percy had burnt his girlfriend's tree, that was unforgivable and so he severed ties with his best friend.

Percy only had three people he cared about left now: Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth and if he was to be honest with himself they were the half-bloods that he cared about the most.

Thalia was the first to leave him. Mike kept on whispering in her ear that she could have been the better leader, that she was the better leader because she was the daughter of _Zeus_ , King of the gods, while Percy was just a son of Poseidon and then Mike told her that Percy had stolen her circlet that signified she was the Lieutenant. Of course he denied and when she said to check his cabin he grudgingly agreed, only to find it sitting on his bed. Sadly, Thalia found that unforgivable.

Nico had always looked up to Percy, especially after Bianca told Percy and Nico in the Labyrinth that Percy wasn't at fault for her death. He saw Percy as a big brother, but Mike came along and told Nico that Bianca must have been lying, that Percy had an alterior motive, I mean, who would forgive someone for betraying them so easily in the Underworld the day of the Battle of Manhattan? Percy and Nico got in a fight, where words were exchanged, mostly on Nico's part and so Nico left.

Percy only had his Wise Girl left and he was not about to lose her. It was finally at the end of the week and the day he was going to propose, he had asked Annabeth to meet him at the beach after dinner and she agreed.

That morning though, Percy was running on the beach like he normally did when he saw a figure in the distance, one that looked like an older version of himself: his dad.

He smiled when he reached his dad and took out his headphones, a gift from Apollo, "What's up Dad?"

Poseidon smiled brightly at his favorite son, "I just decided to come visit you before you proposed to Annabeth," Percy smiled. "Are you nervous?"

Percy's eyebrows scrunched together, "Surprisingly no, I mean we've been through so much together I can't really imagine her saying no, do you know what I mean?"

His dad nodded, "I suppose I do, but I haven't been in your situation in a long time, so…"

"Too true," Percy said. Then suddenly he heard a scream. "What was that?"

"No idea, let's go to the Big House and check it out," Poseidon said and then he flashed the both of them over. The both of them were surprised to see both Hades and Zeus there as well as Chiron, Mr. D, and Annabeth.

"…then he just ran off and left me there to fend for myself!" Mike said. Percy could see that he had multiple cuts on his legs that would be easy to heal. Everyone but my dad looked at me with looks of disbelief.

"Why are you staring at my son?" Poseidon asked.

"Your son just left a camper with barely three weeks of experience to handle two Hellhounds by himself!" Zeus said.

"Excuse me?" Poseidon and Percy said at the same time.

"My son and I have been at the beach, talking for the past hour," Poseidon said, almost growling.

"Are you calling this boy a liar?" Chiron said.

"Yes, I am," Poseidon said, as he crossed his arms.

"He's a son of Apollo," Annabeth explained logically. "It would be incredibly difficult for them to lie, Percy."

"Annabeth, you're supposed to be on my side," Percy exclaimed, while many of the gods, minus Zeus looked shocked at the daughter of Athena.

She shook her head, "I've been thinking about this for a while Percy and I think we should call it quits," All the gods took a sharp intake of breath, they knew what was happening today. "You just haven't been the same since you got back from the quest my mother sent you on."

Chiron nodded, "I think that you should leave Camp Half-Blood as well, most of the campers don't feel comfortable around you anymore."

Before the other gods could say anything, Zeus cut in, "Yes, I agree and as King of the Gods my word is law!" Everyone was looking at Percy and how he would react and honest he wanted to do nothing more than cry, but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"Fine, I'll go pack my stuff," Mr. D and Hades looked shocked that Percy wasn't putting up more of a fight, but Poseidon knew that Percy felt too betrayed to do that, Percy turned to his dad. "Dad, I need you to come with me…there's something I need you to give to Tyson." Silent understanding passed between the father and son.

"Right, I'll come with you," Poseidon said and together they left towards Cabin 3, but they walked in silence.

When they reached the cabin, Percy quickly closed the door and looked at his dad, "Is there a way that you can make it so that no one besides those with your blood can enter this cabin or those with express permission?" His dad nodded and quickly did it. Percy reached under his mattress and gave 10 or 11 journals.

"What are these?" Poseidon asked curiously.

"These are my journals," Poseidon's eyes widened. "They start from when I killed my first monster," Percy held up a sea-green colored notebook with silver "1" written in the corner. "To yesterday night, I'm actually going to write a small entry about today."

"Why are you doing this?" His dad asked.

"I'm terrified that my future siblings are going to be told how horrible I am and I know that you would tell them otherwise or the other gods besides Zeus, but I also know that you are all busy," He gave his dad a smile. "I know that Zeus plans on making many of my friends immortal just in case there is another war and so the war veterans can fight, but that I am too powerful, so he didn't want me to be included."

His dad looked shocked, "How did you know that?"

He shrugged, "Eavesdropped on Mr. D the other day," Percy packed some of his things, just the necessities and left some of his spoils of war on the wall.

"Now Dad," He looked his dad in the eyes and saw that they were extremely sad. "I have a feeling that you won't be seeing me for a while."

Poseidon looked frantic, "What do you mean? Does that mean you're going to die?"

"No, I just have a feeling that in a few months something is going to happen and I won't be able to see you for a while, but eventually I will come back." He tossed his dad the ring that he made for Annabeth. "If Annabeth ever comes to you asking about me, give her this."

"Percy…" Poseidon said, clearly distraught. "I'm sorry about that."

Percy shrugged before moving on, "We'll see each other again Dad," Percy said while giving his dad a big hug. "I love you dad, I wouldn't want any other person for a dad."

"You are my favorite son Percy, I hope that wherever you go that you find happiness," Poseidon said.

Percy smiled and then said, "You can read those journals as well," Percy said. "Some of my thoughts towards you in the beginning may not be so…complimentary, but it changes as I get older, I promise."

With that Percy started walking through the camp and towards the camp border. News must have travelled quickly that Percy had been kicked out because he heard mutters of, "Good riddance" "Finally he got the hint" It hurt, but he hoped that in time that they would remember their friendships.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy had been travelling for two months now. He had planned on going back to stay at his mom and step-dad's apartment to stay for a bit, but when he arrived the building was on fire.

 _Flashback_

 _Percy vapor travelled to a nearby alley to where his mom and Paul lived when he saw something that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. Their apartment building was on fire. He cautiously approached the building only to be stopped by a firefighter._

 _"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to approach this building," The officer said firmly._

 _With a thick voice I said, "My mother and step-father live in that building, please tell me there are survivors."_

 _He gave me a sad look, "What were their names?"_

 _"'_ Were _'? As in past tense?" Percy said loudly._

 _"Sir, I need you to calm down," The firefighter said calmly._

 _Percy took a few deep breaths, "What do you need?"_

 _"I need you to identify a few bodies for me," He said sadly._

 _Percy looked stricken, Percy had never thought that Percy would be identifying my mother's body. Being a half-blood Percy had always thought that Percy would pass before her. Percy just nodded and followed behind him. When we reached a line of bodies we reached two that Percy recognized as my mother and Paul, finally everything collapsed on me and Percy started crying. The officers looked at Percy with pity._

 _"Sorry, I've already had a horrible week and now this on top of everything else…well, I've almost reached my breaking point," Percy explained brokenly._

 _They nodded and started talking about making arrangements._

 _End of Flashback_

Percy travelled all across the country. At first it was random because he had to escape the monsters that could smell him from miles away and wanted revenge, but then he decided to do something productive with his time on the run.

He began looking for lost half-bloods across the country. It was pretty easy once he started relying on his senses more. He would travel to bigger cities and often found a few that were running away or that needed to get to camp because their scent was becoming too strong. It was easy for Percy because he could vapor travel the half-bloods to either Camp Half-Blood or the Wolf House.

He never forgot a half-blood that he had taken to camp and apparently he had made a name for himself. He had actually succeeded in spying on the Hunter's camp and heard Thalia telling her fellow hunters that many half-bloods were mysteriously being brought to camp by "man with sea-green eyes".

Exactly two months after Percy had left Camp Half-Blood he was awoken by a bright white light. He immediately reached for Riptide before the person who appeared in the bright, white light chuckled, "You won't need that Perseus."

"Percy," He interrupted automatically. It was a jerk reaction.

The man before him raised an eyebrow, "Percy then, I've come to offer you a position."

"I don't even know who you are," Percy said with narrowed eyes. "I've been offered many positions before and all by enemies."

"True," The man said. "I'm not your enemy though, my name is Chaos."

Percy's eyes widened, "Like THE Chaos?"

Chaos looked amused, "Yes, like 'THE Chaos'."

Percy nodded, "Am I supposed to bow to you or something?" He looked up at the Creator. "Because I'm not really into that."

Chaos gave him a smile, "No, you don't have to bow to me, I'm not into that stuff either."

"Then I think we'll get along just fine, now what is this position you were talking about?" Percy asked while raising an eyebrow.

Chaos nodded, "Over the millennia I have realized that many planets require outside help when solving their problems and so I created the Army of Chaos."

"Sounds reasonable," Percy said.

"That's what I thought," Chaos said. "I just want to make sure that all my creations remain peaceful or if not peaceful, intact."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Percy said.

"I'm glad that you agree," Chaos said while a smile to Percy. "Now, while my army had done a fantastic job the past millennia keeping peach throughout the galaxy I have noticed that without proper leadership some of their plans are falling through."

"But aren't you their leader?" Percy asked.

"I am their leader, but I meant a Commander, one that would be their leader in battle," Chaos said. "But that person needed to be perfect, at first I thought I could pick someone from my current army, but soon realized that I needed someone outside of it to bring in a newer perspective."

Percy nodded, again that made sense.

"So, I looked around at each planet I created to find the warrior that would make the perfect Commander for my army," Chaos explained. "I had almost given up when I reached Earth, my first and favorite planet, and I saw you, Percy Jackson."

"Me?" Percy stuttered.

"Yes, I saw you through your years and knew that you would be the perfect Commander. You are loyal and humble, you do have great leadership qualities and people listen to you. It also helps that you're already famous within the army."

"I am?" Percy said while making a face that amused Chaos.

"Yes, if you join you will see," Chaos said and then gave Percy a moment to let it all sink it. "So will you join?"

Percy looked up at Chaos, "I promised Dad that I would see him again, will I be able to keep that promise?"

Chaos looked down at Percy, "I think you'll find that the next time you're down on Earth you might not want to return to the army and when that time comes, I will be sad to see you leave, but will let you go."

Percy didn't ask what Chaos meant, because even though he loved his friends, right now all that was keeping him on Earth was the promise to see his dad again and since Chaos said that he would see him again, the son of the sea god accept Chaos' offer.

It was the Summer Solstice after Percy Jackson was banished from camp. At first the campers didn't care that the Savior of Olympus was no longer in the midst.

At the Summer Solstice though, many of the half-bloods that had fought in the Giants War were offered immortality as immortal camp counselors.

Each Olympian stepped forward towards their child, not looking too happy with their child, which confused them, what had they done to cause their parents to be upset with them?

As each half-blood received immortality it suddenly seemed as if a veil had been lifted off of them and they started to look around them as if they were finally aware of their surroundings and they were looking for someone.

It was Annabeth who spoke first, "Mother, what are we doing here?"

Now all the Olympians looked confused at that, "You were granted immortality, don't you remember?"

Each half-blood shook their head, "No, the last thing I remember was waiting for Percy at the border of Camp Half-Blood because I was told Percy would be returning that day."

The Olympians looked shocked, "I don't know how to tell you all this," Athena said nervously. "But that was over two months ago."

The half-blood's eyes went wide, "What!?" "What happened!?" "Where's Percy!?"

"SILENCE!" Zeus yelled. "Athena do you want to explain what happened about two months ago and then what Percy was doing for you."

"Yes, Father," Athena said to Zeus. Athena then began speaking about giving Percy tasks that he had to complete, some were nearly impossible Athena admitted and so Athena was shocked when Percy returned. "When Percy returned to Camp Half-Blood everyone was acting weird towards him and slowly you all turned your backs on him as well."

The immortal counselors gasped, "What!"

"What happened to make Percy leave for good?" Annabeth asked cautiously.

Surprisingly Poseidon picked up the story here, everyone knew that he hadn't been very talkative lately, "I had been talking to him on the beach that morning when we heard someone scream, when we reached the Big House we saw that it was Mike, son of Apollo and he said that Percy had left Mike to fend for himself. Zeus banished him, and Annabeth with the rest of the counselors and Chiron agreed."

Poseidon got down from his throne and every Olympian knew what he was going to do. He walked up to the daughter of Athena. "That morning I was giving my son a pep talk, do you know why?"

She shook her head, tears threatening to fall, "No."

He took something out of his pocket, it was a box with a beautiful ring that made all the half-bloods gasp, "He was going to ask you to marry him that night."

Aphrodite spoke up, "All Olympus knew and we were all very excited."

"You all knew," Piper spoke up.

"Yes, we all knew that Percy was completing tasks for Athena's favor and when asked he told us that he was going to propose," Hera said.

All the half-bloods looked hurt and ashamed. Poseidon gave Annabeth the ring, "The night he left he told me that if you ever came to your senses or asked about him to give this to you."

"What else did he tell you Poseidon," Zeus asked. "I was under the impression that when you went back to his cabin all you were doing was getting something for Tyson."

"Well," Poseidon looked solemn. "As of a month ago unless you have the blood of the sea running through your veins, you will not be allowed into Cabin Three."

With that Annabeth started crying, when Percy had been kidnapped hiding in his cabin had been her one solace, many gave her pitying glances.

"He knew that you all were going to be turned into immortal counselors-" Poseidon began.

"He did, how?" Athena asked.

"He eavesdropped," Poseidon smirked along with Hermes and Apollo, slightly proud of Percy. Then his face grew serious again. "So he decided to leave his journals behind."

"He had journals?" Thalia asked. She was completely shocked along with the rest of the Throne Room.

Poseidon nodded, "I was shocked as well, but they're very well written," He received many skeptical eyebrows at that. "Here I'll read you one of my favorite excerpts, _"…after the Olympians voted on whether they should kill me or not, my dad (yes dad, because for what he did for me today showed that at least he cared for me) vouched for me. He vowed on his honor that I would not betray Olympus. It is true, my loyalty will forever lie with Olympus..."_ See, isn't that well written and it was the first time he called me 'Dad'."

"Why did he leave the journals?" Nico asked.

"He wanted to make sure that his future siblings got a firsthand account of what he did and that he wasn't portrayed as a villain, like you all had been making him out to be the past couple of weeks," Poseidon said.

"Right, so we have to get to the root of the problem," Artemis said. "How did this happen?"

Everyone in the Throne Room thought for nearly half an hour before Annabeth gasped. The gods and half-bloods turned towards the daughter of Athena before asking, "Do you have something to add Annabeth?"

"I was just looking at the events that correlated to our unusual behavior and the only event that I could think of was when Mike came to camp," All the half-bloods looked at Apollo.

"Why are you looking at me?" Apollo asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, Mike is your son," Jason said.

"No…I don't have any son named Mike," Apollo said slowly.

"If he isn't a son of Apollo then who is he?" Clarisse asked, getting annoyed.

"I think that we should summon the boy here to verify whether or no he had anything to do with this event," Demeter said while the other gods agreed. Zeus grudgingly, he had finally gotten rid of that Jackson menace and now they would possibly be getting him back.

"Fine, we'll summon this Mike from Camp Half-Blood," Only when they tried summoning the boy it didn't work.

"Why isn't it working?" Ares asked.

"I don't know," Zeus looked nervous. "Something is blocking me," He turned to Hermes. "Summon Hecate, maybe she'll be able to see what magic is behind this."

"Will do, Father," The half-bloods closed their eyes and Hermes disappeared with a _pop!_ and a bright white light.

No one really knew what to say about what was going on. The immortal campers, while the knew it wasn't technically their fault, were ashamed of their actions. If only they were strong enough to fight off this curse.

The gods tried not to give their children looks of pity, they knew how much they respected Percy, for Olympus! Some of the gods may not like Percy, but they definitely respected him. The gods were worried how the camp would survive without Percy because he was the glue of the camp.

Five minutes of silence Hermes appeared again, but this time with a woman by his side, she bowed towards the King of the Gods and asked, "You summoned me Lord Zeus?"

"Yes, Hecate," Zeus said. "While trying to summon a half-blood it seems that I was somehow blocked. I was wondering if you could identify the magic and could remove it."

Hecate bit her lip, "Could you tell me the name of the boy you wish to summon?"

"How is that relevant Hecate?" Apollo asked.

"If he's doing magic he might be doing magic and if he isn't then it would be very dark magic, wouldn't it?" Hecate snapped, but then she relaxed and concentrated on Zeus. "I won't be able to remove it."

"Why not?" Zeus thundered.

"This wasn't my type of magic!" Hecate said. "This boy, whoever he is, got it from another source, then she turned towards the half-bloods, "Now I've been told that the camps have been put under a spell, that I can fix."

The half-bloods gave a sigh of relief, they didn't want the other half-bloods ruining Percy's name any longer.

"You'll have to manually search for this boy, I am sorry I couldn't have been more help but I will go to Camp Half-Blood now and remove the spell," and with that she left.

"I don't think we should look for him," Hephaestus said for the first time of the Solstice meeting.

"Why do you say that, Hephaestus? He's wronged everyone in this room," Athena said.

Hephaestus sighed, "This boy will probably be seen eventually, we should just keep an eye out and be wary."

"Fine," Poseidon said. "It isn't like my son will be back anytime soon."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

Poseidon sighed sadly, he had been very depressed ever since Percy had left, "Before Percy left he told me that it would probably be the last time he would be seeing him in a while," Everyone started talking about that.

"What does that mean?" Artemis asked.

"Percy said he just had this feeling that about two months after he left that something was going to happen, but that he'd see me eventually. My son said that it could be days, months, years, decades, or centuries but he would come back."

"That was more than two months ago," Apollo said.

"I suppose that the event that he predicted has already come to pass then," Artemis finished for her twin.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's just hope that when he returns he'll be understanding," Hestia said.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So to clarify, this isn't going to be an overpowered Percy story where he gains all these extra powers. He will just refine his powers over water and the sea so that they're stronger. It will also be a Percy/Annabeth story.**

Percy walked through the longer hallways of Chaos Headquarters, the place that Percy had been calling home for 500 years, thinking about his most recent mission.

Six months ago, two sections of the army had been dispatched to Prism: a planet that was not unlike Earth except that everything is made up of simple shapes (circles, squares, etc.). The planet had been having trouble with a civil war, one side was slave traders and the other wasn't. The slave traders were rather delicate about how they conducted their business and so most of the war was conducted using guerrilla warfare.

 _**Flashback_

 _Percy walked through the building that the opposition was using to conduct their slave trade business. All was seemingly quiet, but Percy knew that wasn't true. As he walked to the end of the main hallway that was gradually getting darker and darker he turned into the last room only to hear whimpering._

 _The Commander followed the whimpering to a table with a cloth over it, Percy overturned the cloth only to find his target there._

 _"Please don't kill me," Convex cried._

 _Percy didn't necessarily like killing, but he would kill one if it saved the lives of thousands, he gave the leader a wry smile, "Did you let the people who were no longer of use to you live when they asked?"_

 _By the look on Convex's face, Percy took that as a 'no'._

 _"Ex-Commander of the planet Prism, you are hear by sentenced to death by Chaos laws," then Percy held out his hands and directed them towards Convex head. Percy had learned this from Chaos when he refining his water powers, Percy was simply extracting all the water from Convex brain. Simple and painless._

 _Convex slumped over, Percy would leave the body for someone else to find, "Another mission completed."_

 _**End of Flashback_

It took Percy five hours to reach Chaos' Headquarters with the two sections that he brought with him. Percy didn't talk much on the way back to headquarters, mostly because he didn't like the sections that had been assigned for this mission: the Shadow and Spark sections.

So Percy just put his head back and tried to fall asleep, even after all these years he still found it difficult to do so because he kept thinking that his Air Head of an Uncle would blast him. Logically he knew that Zeus couldn't blast him in space, but the fear was still there.

It seemed like minutes there before the captain of the Shadow section was shaking him awake, "Commander Costas, we will be reaching Chaos Headquarters in five minutes."

Percy gave the captain a nod, "Thank you captain."

Percy had changed in the five hundred years that he had joined the Army of Chaos, he was still the person that relieved tension by telling stupid jokes, but he had also matured.

 _**Flashback_

 _After exiting the vortex that Chaos had created that was similar to when Nico or Mrs. O'Leary used to shadow travel him, they ended up in an office._

 _"Ah, this is my office, but right now I'm going to give you a tour before a meeting with the section captains," Chaos said to my curious glance._

 _We exited his office and the two were greeted by a spectacular sight. Chaos Headquarters was like a miniature city, but mostly training center, that was the largest part in the center. Surrounding it were housing areas, shopping, and a cafeteria._

 _"Let's get moving the Percy," He held the door open and we started walking around the headquarters. Chaos pointed out important places that I would most likely be using the most._

 _"There is the cafeteria," He pointed to a very large building. "It's even larger on the inside. I'll be introducing you at dinner."_

 _"How will they feel about having a Commander who has no experience?" Percy asked the Creator._

 _Chaos raised an eyebrow, "No experience you say? You have plenty of experience and more than half of the people of this army are from Earth and know of your deeds, don't worry child, they'll accept you."_

 _As the two walked, Percy noticed that many stopped to point and gossip about the two of them, but didn't come._

 _Chaos and Percy walked up to a large pool, "Here you will be refining your water powers, we have some people who come from just water planets and even a few sons of Poseidon that can help your with that." Percy's eyes went wide at that, he had always wanted to meet a brother of his that wasn't a cyclops or Triton._

 _"That would be great," Percy tried to keep the excitement out of his voice, but he didn't think he succeeded, because Chaos chuckled._

 _"Come young Percy, let's introduce you to the section leaders."_

 _The two walked in silence, but it wasn't long because the room that they went to was just around the corner and when they entered he saw that out of the 9 chairs available 7 of them were already filled._

 _The people that were occupying them stood up and bowed to Chaos and said, "Lord Chaos."_

 _Percy scrunched his nose, "I thought you said you didn't like formalities."_

 _"I don't," Chaos sighed. "But no matter how often I try to persuade them not to bow or use 'Lord', the do it anyways."_

 _The two walked over to the only available seats and Chaos gestured to the one that was slightly smaller than his, "Hello, I suppose you are all wondering who is by my side today and why he is sitting in the Commander seat."_

 _Everyone nodded._

 _"I would all like you to meet Perseus Jackson, your new Commander," Chaos finished._

 _Whispers could be heard throughout the room before a guy sitting across the table said, "You mean like THE Percy Jackson from planet Earth."_

 _Chaos leaned over to Percy, "See I told you that you were popular," Then he turned back to the others in the room. "Yes, this is THE Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, defeater of Kronos and Gaea, blah blah blah."_

 _Everyone's eyes went wide before Percy said, "Yeah, so you guys know me, but I don't know you so would you mind introducing yourselves?"_

 _**End of Flashback_

He was introduced to the army during dinner and was given a schedule to refine his abilities in not only his skills that he had inherited as a son of Poseidon, but also in weapons. He still couldn't use a bow and arrow, but any other weapon he was proficient in. He also learned about the history and geography of the galaxy. It took about 10 years, but it was well worth it.

After those 10 years he began to start his missions as the Commander and that was when he changed his name to Costas. The army still knew he was Percy, but their enemies didn't. Percy found that he was a good leader and good at making plans when he was given the correct information that was what hindered him when he was on Earth and earned him the title of Seaweed Brain or Kelp Head. He was good at what he did and the people who in their past had been leaders recognized that and went with Percy's plan.

The Commander was the first that got off the spacecraft; he had to report the mission into Chaos. When he was half-way to Chaos' office his two best friends: Paula and Alex fell into step with him.

"What are you two doing?" Percy asked.

Alex shrugged, "Chaos just told us that when we saw you to come with you to his office."

"You aren't in any trouble, are you?" Paula narrowed her eyes at Percy.

Percy held up his hands, "To my knowledge I am in no trouble."

"Mhmm," She looked him up and down. "You attract trouble like a honey attracts bees!"

Now that was true, but it had gotten better since he had joined the Army of Chaos, but she wouldn't let go of how much trouble he had gotten into when he was a kid.

"I've gotten better, right Alex?" Percy asked his other best friend.

"Don't look at me, I'm not getting into this," Alex said. Percy rolled his eyes, Alex wouldn't side with either because he was in love with Paula, but knew that Percy was right.

"Whatever," Percy let it go. "How was Headquarters while I was gone?"

The three friends started joking around, but stopped as they reached Chaos' room. Paula and Alex immediately bowed and said, "Lord Chaos," But same with 500 years ago, Percy just said, "Hey Chaos," with a little wave.

The three others in the room just rolled their eyes before Chaos said, "Sit, sit and tell me about your mission."

Percy told the three of them what happened and why it had taken longer than expected, "…We had thought it would be full frontal battle, but it ended up being a guerilla warfare, something that the groups I was working with aren't really accustom with, but we made it work. In the end I killed their main leader and our army and allies signed a peace treaty with the slave traders in the name of Chaos," in the name of Chaos means that if you broke that promise you would immediately die a painful death, sort of like swearing on the Styx.

"Good, good," Chaos looked at Percy sadly. "Now Percy, remember 500 years ago when I said that you would someday be returning to Earth?" Percy just nodded. "That day has come."

Percy's eyes widened and a variety of emotions went through him before he asked Chaos, "What is the situation?"

"Gaea has awakened along with the Giants and Titans," Chaos said.

Percy said the only response that he could think of at that moment, "Oh."

This caused his two best friends in Chaos Headquarters to snort before Chaos said, "Yes, 'Oh'."

"But isn't Gaea your daughter, why would you want us to fight her?" Percy asked concerned.

Chaos sighed, "As much as I don't want to fight against my daughter when she ruled Earth was not what I imagined it to be, no Olympian rule is much better especially with what you did for it."

Percy blushed, "So you want us to join forces with the Olympians and remove the threat?"

Chaos nodded, "I want you to take sectors 1 and 2."

The Commander's eyes went wide, sectors 1 and 2 were made primarily of half-bloods from planet Earth, "Chaos, I don't know how they would take this."

"Probably as well as you I suppose," Chaos mused.

"Maybe, but I always knew I would be going back," Alex and Paula exchanged glances. "They on the other hand didn't."

"Percy, this is my final decision," Chaos gave Percy a hard look. "You leave in the morning at 0800, inform your troops now."

"Yes Chaos," With that the three friends left the room.

Percy, Alex, and Paula walked towards the training center. Alex and Paula were the heads of sectors 1 and 2, even though Paula was from a different planet. "I honestly don't know how I'm supposed to tell them."

"Cheer up Costas," Alex reverted back to his new name. "Not everyone in the army has a bad past."

"I know that most have made peace with Earth, but some haven't!" Percy said. Finally they reached the training center where the two sections often trained together. When they saw the Commander and two section leaders enter, they immediately bowed, but Percy waved them off.

"Hello sections 1 and 2, it is good to see you all working hard," the sections smiled at this. "I have some news that some of you may take as good news and some take as bad news."

One from the back that was practicing archery yelled, "What is it?"

Percy ran a hand through his hair, a habit that was passed along through Poseidon kids, "Sections 1 and 2 have been ordered a mission together," the two sections whispered excitedly together, before waved at them to be silent. "Yes, now the mission is on Earth, we are to help the Olympians and half-bloods defeat Gaea, the Giants, and Titans."

Everyone in the room gasped and then were silent for a moment before someone said, "Are you serious."

Percy said, "Yes, we leave at 0800 tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. I just like writing fanfiction.**

Chaos watched as the three walked out of his office. It seemed like just yesterday that he was introducing Percy to the rest of the army even though it had been 500 years. The boy, no man had grown. Percy stopped aging when he was 20 years old with his partial immortality, soldiers often aged until they were at the age that was appropriate for them.

Percy looked the same, but at the same time different. Same black hair and sea-green eyes, though they were a bit more mature, sometimes lacking the mischievous glint they had in his teens, but more battle hardened. He was taller and more muscular as well. Chaos viewed Percy as a Grandfather would view a Grandson, and technically he was Percy's Great-great-grandfather.

The Creator sighed and looked at the watch on his wrist, the Olympians would be in a meeting to discuss the newest threat. He looked at his monitor and viewed the meeting.

"… _Does anyone have anything to add?" Zeus asked, looking around the room. Chaos was surprised to see that Hades and Hestia had thrones._

 _Hades raised his hand and Zeus gestured towards his elder brother, "I have felt stirring in Tartarus."_

 _Poseidon looked at his brother,_ he looked depressed, Chaos noted. _"What do you mean?"_

" _I mean that the threats that we have tossed down there have the potential to break out," Hades said._

" _I have also felt things," Artemis added to her uncle's findings. "I have felt the earth-"_

" _It can't be," Zeus said._ Wonderful, Chaos thought. He's in denial. _"We destroyed Gaea and the Titans just 500 years ago._

Chaos took this as a que for his entrance, he made a vortex directly in the center of the Olympus Throne Room and then stepped out to see the shocked faces of the Olympian gods.

"Oh, hello," Chaos said.

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT A MEETING OF THE GODS!" Zeus bellowed.

Chaos raised an eyebrow, "I've come to offer you my help for your current problem."

"Why would we need your help?" Hera said arrogantly, many agreed with her.

"Well, my daughter is rising and she could very well destroy everything you all have worked for, but my soldiers can help you stop that," Chaos replied.

Their eyes went wide before Athena said, "Lord Chaos?"

"Like THE Chaos?" Poseidon asked, while raising his eyebrows.

He nodded, "Yes, that's me."

Poseidon looked at Chaos and said, "Oh."

Chaos couldn't help it, he burst out laughing which caused all the gods to be confused, when he calmed down he directed what he was saying to Poseidon, "Sorry for the outburst, Poseidon, but you just remind me so much of my Commander, that's exactly what he said when I met him 500 years ago and the meeting I just had with him five minutes ago. You'll understand in a few days."

The gods nodded, wondering if Chaos may be a little unhinged, before Zeus said, "You said you were going to offer us help?"

"Yes, it seems that Gaea and many Titans are rising to strike against Olympus, over my years I have seen it fit to form an army to protect the planets that I created, I am willing to lend you two of my sections as well as my Commander."

"Your Commander would be coming? Wouldn't it be better to stay with majority of his troops?" Athena asked.

"Perhaps, but Costas is from Earth and he has sworn to protect it," Chaos said and gave a small smile when he saw Poseidon stiffen slightly, not noticeable unless you were looking for it.

"Do your troops come from Earth?" Apollo asked.

"Most of sections 1 and 2, the sections I am sending come from Earth, but the rest are a mixture from the planets I created," Chaos said.

"Hmmm, so we might know these half-bloods," Hera said.

Chaos gave a shrug, "If they decide to reveal their identities to you, many of them join the army because they have been bad pasts or were dead and wanted another life."

That caused many raised eyebrows, "Dead, you say?" Hades asked.

"Yes," Chaos stated simply and then looked at his watch. "Sorry, I must be off, my Commander will be at Camp Half-Blood tomorrow to answer any more questions you have at noon." With that the Creator made another vortex and left the Throne Room.

It was silent for a moment in the Throne Room of the gods before Zeus said, "We must be wary of the Army of Chaos that is coming, Chaos is Gaea's father after all."

"True, but Chaos also said that his army is predominantly made up of half-bloods, they wouldn't serve Gaea," Athena added logically.

The Olympians traded opinions back and forth, and it wasn't until half an hour later that one of them realized that Poseidon was not participating in the discussion, "Uncle P, what is your opinion?" Apollo asked.

Poseidon hadn't really been the same since his favorite son had gone missing, left, whatever you want to call it. Percy said that he would eventually be back, but it had been 500 years! Every 5 years Olympus would send out search parties for him and report back their findings, thus far coming back empty handed.

"I was thinking about Percy," Poseidon said.

Athena rolled her eyes, she was getting annoyed that Percy seemed to be the only thing on the Sea god's mind, "As always."

He glared at his niece, "What I meant was that joining the Army of Chaos, a group that helps others around the galaxy sounds like something Percy would do. It's possible that my son may be coming back to us soon."

"Quite Possible, dear Poseidon," Hestia said. "Let's just hope that he reveals himself to us, he now has so much on Earth to keep him here."

Camp Half-Blood

On the outside Camp Half-Blood had hardly changed at all. There were still a plethora of unique cabins, Peleus guarding the Golden Fleece, the Big House, and if you listened closely you could hear monsters prowling through the forest.

It seemed that the only thing that had changed was the campers that came and went, as well as the Tunnel.

The Tunnel was a pathway between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter to keep up good relations between the two. It used the residual magic of Daedalus' Labyrinth, so instead of it taking days to get between camps, it only took minutes to an hour.

Annabeth was quite proud of what the camp had become since she was a child and was even more delighted that Percy's dream since he had come to camp had been upheld. Every god that had a child at camp had a cabin and every camper got claimed by the time they were 13. _He would've been so proud._ Annabeth thought.

The daughter of Athena walked towards the beach just to remember _his_ smell and saw the children of Poseidon practicing their powers. She sighed, she wouldn't be allowed on the beach now. Despite being told that the immortal counselors had been put under a spell, the children of Poseidon had always held a grudge against them and especially Annabeth because she was a daughter of Athena and would have been fiancé of their brother.

Annabeth looked down at the chain that held what would have been her engagement ring, what she does consider her engagement ring. She hasn't been with any man since Percy, no other could compare to him.

Despite not being able to go down to the beach to put her feet in and feel the sand between her toes like she used to do on walks with Percy, she watched the children of Poseidon as they worked on their powers. None were as powerful as Percy, not by a long shot, but at least the elder siblings were able to teach their younger siblings new tricks while Percy didn't have anyone to teach him, he just had his instincts.

She took one last longing glance towards the water, almost imagining Percy down there teaching his siblings new tricks, and walked in the opposite direction. The immortal counselors had the day off today, so they all would most likely be convening by the arena.

When she got there Jason and Clarisse were fighting without the son of Jupiter using the powers he inherited from Jupiter. Bets were made between the old friends before finally Jason disarmed Clarisse. Travis shook his head and said, "Knew I should've put money on Jason, he won last time."

"Shut up Travis!" Clarisse said and looked like she was going to continue ranting if it wasn't for Chris, who put his arm around her.

Annabeth started clapping and approached her friends, "Very nice."

"Where have you been Annabeth?" Piper asked, her kaleidoscope eyes in constant movement.

"Well, I wanted to take a walk on the beach," Annabeth started saying, but Jason interrupted her.

"But the Poseidon kids were down there," the immortal counselors gave each other knowing looks.

"Can't they just get over it?" Leo asked, slightly frustrated.

"I don't blame them," Connor said, shocking the rest of us besides his brother.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Think about it," Being unusually serious. "Children of Poseidon's fatal flaw is loyalty, right?"

We all nodded, wondering where this was going.

"So because we 'betrayed' their brother, they take it as a personal insult because they are loyal to their brother," Travis finished.

The other counselors had never thought of it that way. Nico spoke up for the first time, "So even though they know we were put under a spell-"

"Probably wouldn't matter to them, betrayal is betrayal," the Stolls said.

Annabeth thought for a moment, so was that why he left? Sure she knew that he was technically kicked out and that the her under the spell broke up with him, but did their betrayal break him so much that he was going to leave anyways, because he was so loyal to everyone?

Everyone else looked deep in thought before she broke them out of it, "There's a mortal and immortal counselor's meeting in an hour on Olympus, so be ready at the Big House then so they can beam us up."

The daughter of Athena took one last look at her old friends, then spun on her heel towards her private quarters in Cabin Six. That was one of the perks of being an immortal counselor, you still lived in your parent's cabin, but you got your own separate room.

Another thing that neither the gods nor the demigods had been expecting was for the demigods to age. All of the immortal counselors had been under the age of 20, Hazel was 13! So each demigod aged until deemed appropriate for the role of being an immortal counselor. Usually between the age of 18 and 25, Annabeth herself looked about 20.

She got ready for the meeting, usually it would be fine to just wear our Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, but today felt different. Annabeth wondered what the meeting was about, she had heard rumors of increased monster activity from the satyrs that brought new half-bloods into camp. One descendant of Grover's said, "I went out last week and the Minotaur was chasing us and just now we barely escaped him again!"

Finally she was done getting ready, but she scrunched her eyebrows together, it almost sounded like during the war with Gaea and monsters were quick to reform. She remembered when _he_ told her that one his way to Camp Jupiter he had to re-kill gorgons 50 times over.

A knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts, "You ready?" Ethan, the mortal counselor of Cabin Six, asked.

Annabeth opened the door and smiled at him and looked into his gray eyes that were the exact same shade as hers, "Yeah, I was just finishing tying my shoes, let's get going."

Ethan and she walked towards the Big House in silence, each preoccupied in their own thoughts, like most Athena kids usually are. She didn't mind this at all, her brain was always busy, but she missed Percy always interrupting her with sweet kisses and walks on the beach. He was the one that made her loosen up, that made her realize that you can't find all answers in books, that some answers can only be found through experience.

They were the first ones at the Big House, but it didn't take long for the rest to get there. James, Poseidon's counselor, was the rest to arrive and promptly scowled at the immortal counselors. She just sighed, hopefully if Percy ever gets back he can mend this.

Chiron came out of the Big House and said, "Ah, good you're all on time!"

"Do you have any idea what the gods want to speak to us about, it must be serious if they're including the mortal counselors as well," Nico said casually.

"I do not have a clue, but I am sure whatever it is must be serious," Chiron said and just as he finished a bright light engulfed each of us.

The group found themselves in the Throne Room and were greeted with grim faces, though for some reason Poseidon also had a slight twinkle in his eye, something that had rarely been seen since Percy had left.

Everyone that had been brought up to the Throne Room bowed towards Lord Zeus and then to their godly parent, when that was over with Zeus stood up and cleared his throat, "You are all probably curious as to why you were summoned."

"Yes, Lord Zeus," Annabeth said respectfully, when she realized that Zeus was looking for a half-blood to answer him.

"You have all probably noticed the increase in monster activity," He received nods at that. "Well that is because there is a new threat, one that many of the immortal counselors have already faced."

The half-bloods and Chiron gasped and then Annabeth, as unofficial spokeswoman for the group asked hesitantly, "The titans or Gaea?"

They had expected that it was just one of them until Zeus said, "Both."

Zeus was greeted with silence, until Thalia said, "You have got to be kidding me," The daughter of Zeus looked around at the Olympians who all looked grim. "We barely won each war last time!"

"And we only won those wars because we had…" Clarisse wasn't able to finish her statement, out of slight shame.

James, the son of Poseidon said, "Because you had my half-brother, right?"

Everyone in the room looked downtrodden and the immortal counselors, Chiron, and gods just nodded in response to James' statement, until Zeus said, "We have been offered aid."

"What sort of aid, Lord Zeus?" Chiron asked.

"Earlier we were visited by Lord Chaos," Athena said, causing many to gasp again. "He offered two sections of his army as well as his Commander."

"Like THE Chaos?" James asked with wide eyes.

The Olympians rolled their eyes, much to the confusion of the counselors. It was a valid question. Poseidon answered his son, "Yes, James, THE Chaos is offering us aid."

Everything was silent for a moment before James said, "Oh."

Poseidon just leaned back in his throne, while some of the more immature gods snickered, "Your father said the same thing when Lord Chaos came to see us kid," Hermes said.

The half-bloods nodded before Annabeth said, "When should we expect them?"

"Tomorrow at noon," Hera said to her least favorite half-blood (though she hated most besides Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace).

"Where will they be staying?" Katie Gardner asked.

"I think Lord Chaos has that figured out," Apollo said.

"Right, so Commander Costas and two sections of his army will be at Camp Half-Blood tomorrow," Poseidon said, emphasizing the name Costas but not too much, only his son picked up on it. "The two sections are mostly from here and Chaos said that many had hard lives on Earth and some even were dead."

"Dead?" Travis asked, a bit fearfully.

"Yes, so some may not want to reveal who they are due to that," Zeus said.

"Do you think that Percy might have joined Chaos' army?" Nico asked and then suddenly the room was silent, not even Hermes or Apollo were messing around. Nico shrugged, "It just seems like something Percy would do."

"There is a possibility that Percy may be in the army," all the half-bloods began whispering excitedly before Poseidon continued. "There is a possibility, but like I have told you, before he left Percy told me that we would see him again."

"Is there anything else that needs to be discussed?" Zeus asked around to his fellow gods, none of them interrupted. "Good, just make sure to train hard, be on your guard, and take the advice the Chaos soldier give you."

Before they could flash the half-bloods out, Poseidon called out, "James, I need to speak with you."

Zeus gave his brother a hard look, but then flashed out. He walked over to Chiron and then said, "Don't worry Chiron; I shall make sure that James makes it safely back to camp."

The other half-bloods gave Poseidon curious looks, sure Poseidon said that there was a _possibility_ that Percy was in the army, but this was the happiest they had seen him in centuries.

"Okay," Chiron said and then with a bright light the group was gone. Poseidon looked at his son. "I think you know what I am about to tell you about."

James just nodded and walked with his dad towards his temple.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

James walked beside his father in silence as they made their way towards his temple. He didn't know his father very well, only by reputation, because James had only spoken with his father a few times before this meeting.

When the Poseidon campers put aside their pride and asked the immortal counsellors about their father they would always hear the same thing: their father had been one of the most laid back Olympians until Percy Jackson disappeared, so now he is constantly depressed and waiting for his favorite son to return.

Part of James was resentful towards the hero of Olympus for putting their father in such a mournful state, but another was jealous that their father cared so much for Percy to be sad for hundreds of years. The son of Poseidon was sure that if he were to die, Poseidon would mourn, but move on with his life.

James hadn't realized that they reached Poseidon's temple until they had to ascend a few stairs. It was beautiful, probably the most stunning temple on all of Olympus but perhaps James was biased due to his heritage. The outside was decorated so that you felt you were stepping into the sea itself: the steps were made of sand, there were fish that shown in a way that made them look like they were moving, coral that had been preserved…Whoever designed the temple must have had not only a deep connection with the sea but also been a great architect. The inside was different: It was filled with depictions of his father fighting enemies as well as his most famous son's feats; Percy Jackson too up nearly the entire top row around the temple.

His father saw him looking, "I see you like my temple," James merely nodded. "It was remodelled after the Seconded Titan War by Annabeth Chase."

"Annabeth?" James asked in surprise.

Poseidon nodded with a slight smile, "Yes, I think it was because she studied the domain more than any other with Percy."

"You allowed her into your domain even though she's a daughter of Athena?" James asked, slightly shocked.

"Of course, she made Percy happy," Poseidon said. "The two explored the sea until Annabeth had enough information for this temple."

"How was she able to breath under the water?" James asked.

"Percy created an air bubble the both of them," Poseidon said casually, but James stared wide-eyed, he'd never done that or thought of doing that.

"Of course, so you wanted to talk to me?" James asked his father.

Poseidon nodded, "Yes, I believe that Percy will be returning with the Army of Chaos."

"He's the commander of the army, right?" James asked.

"Yes, Commander Costas, as you know 'Costas' is Percy's middle name," Poseidon said.

"How did no one in the Throne Room figure that out then?" James asked perplexed. It seemed perfectly simple to figure out to him.

Poseidon smirked, "When Percy disappeared there were only two people on Earth who knew Percy's middle name: Percy and myself, now all of my children know due to Percy's journals."

James' eyebrows scrunched together, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Percy will most likely come and visit you before he reveals his identity, I just want you and all your siblings to be prepared," his father said.

James nodded, he knew that the children of Poseidon would be extremely shocked and sceptical if their long lost brother were to suddenly show up at their cabin, "We'll be prepared."

Poseidon nodded, "Good," He looked down at James. "I know I've never been the best of fathers, but know that I am proud and care for each of you and your siblings."

James looked up at his father and gave him a small smile, "Thanks."

Poseidon clapped his hands, that only slightly startled James, "Right, Chiron is probably wondering where you are so I better flash you down."

"Okay," James replied, with that a bright light surrounded him and suddenly he was in front of the Big House at Camp Half-Blood.

When he realized that his feet were on solid ground, he opened his eyes only to see that Chiron, Annabeth, and Lord Dionysus, the immortal campers called him Mr. D for some odd reason, but he came to CHB for Chiron and his monthly game of pinochle.

"Another of your brats, Chiron?" Dionysus asked the immortal centaur.

"If you mean campers, then yes," Chiron said. "He's the counsellor of Poseidon's cabin."

Dionysus snorted, "How many Poseidon campers are there now…?"

"James and there are 4," said person replied.

"Well glad to see the disappearance of Peter Johnson isn't affecting his ability to have children than," Dionysus said. Okay, James seriously did not need to know that.

Annabeth decided to speak up and look at James, "Peter Johnson is one of the name he used for-"

James cut her off, "Percy Jackson," she looked shocked, he sighed. "We do have Percy's journals in the Poseidon cabin. In one of his earlier posts he mentioned how Mr. D would always get his name wrong and that was one of the names he would use."

Annabeth, Chiron, and even Mr. D were silent for a minute, making James feel slightly awkward. He was just about to leave when Annabeth said, "I almost forgot about the journals."

"Well I can't tell you anything about them, it's an unofficial oath all children of Poseidon take when they come to camp," James said and looked at his watch. "I've got to go and meet my siblings."

I could feel the trio's stares as I walked away towards Poseidon's cabin.

Apparently, we were told by the immortal counsellors, there used to be only 12 cabins for each of the Olympians and when some of the other half-bloods that were not children of Poseidon asked what changed all the counsellors would get sad looks in their eyes and say, "Percy Jackson," and leave it at that.

The other campers would never get more of an explanation than that, hopefully they would eventually because there was more to the story than just getting more cabins, but Poseidon campers only knew that because of _his_ journals.

James finally reached the Poseidon cabin after what seemed like an eternity and when he entered he saw that all of his siblings (Logan, Aidan, and Dylan) were already there.

"Hello brothers," James smiled at them.

"James!" They exclaimed.

Logan looked relieved, "We were worried when you didn't come back with the rest of the counsellors and Chiron, can you tell us about the meeting and why you were late?"

James explained to them about the new threat and then said, "The reason that I'm late is that we are receiving outside help for this war from Chaos-"

"Like THE Chaos?" His three brothers asked as one.

"Yes," James replied

They were silent for a moment before saying, "Oh."

The eldest brother was amused for a moment before continuing his story, "Right, so Chaos is lending some of his troops and his Commander: Commander Costas."

"Did you say 'Costas'?" Aidan asked. "But that is Percy Jackson's middle name."

James nodded, "That's why Dad wanted to talk to me, he said that he believe Commander Costas is Percy Jackson."

"How did no one else figure that out?" Dylan asked, shyly. He was only 10 and still in the middle of completing initiation.

"Apparently before disappearing only Percy and Dad knew Percy's middle name and now we know because of his journals."

They nodded, "So why did Dad tell you?"

"Just to warn us that Percy may stop by to see us," James shrugged his shoulders, attempting to appear nonchalant.

"We're possibly going to meet our missing brother," Logan seemed shell shocked.

Aidan turned to James, "The living legend, Percy Jackson?"

Dylan looked confused, "I'm confused."

The other three shook their heads, "Dylan, you'll need to finish your initiation to completely understand why Percy Jackson is a hero."

"What part are you even at?" Aidan asked, Dylan had only been here for a month so he couldn't be too far since we still had camp activities.

"I'm on the 3rd journal," Dylan said proudly. "Right after he and the other questers got past Ladon."

The other sons of Poseidon raised their eyebrows, that was quite far to get through in a month, "How about we read the next part aloud together?"

"Sure." "Sounds good." "Awesome."

James stood up on his tip toes, he had yet to have a growth spurt sadly, and reached for the blue journal with a large 3 on the front, "Here we are."

"So right after Percy and the other questers got past the hundred head dragon?" Logan asked his youngest brother again, who nodded enthusiastically.

James cleared his throat and started, _"We finally passed the dragon, I can now see how Hercules would need inside help to get passed the dragon but that did not mean Hercules had to leave Zoe behind, take all the credit and leave her to the wrath of her family when he promised her so many things. It disgusts me._

"Well now we know that Percy believes in equal rights," Aidan said.

"Mostly that everyone should be treated fairly and given a chance to show their true potential," Logan said.

James nodded before continuing, _"When we reached the top, I saw Artemis holding the sky and knew immediately that we had sprung a trap when Atlas and Luke, dragging Annabeth, came out of hiding._

"Holding the sky?" Dylan squeaked.

His brothers looked at him, "You already know this from when Percy recorded his dreams!"

"I know, but it's so much more real now that he's actually there!"

James rolled his eyes, _"It wasn't smart, but I knew we needed a distraction and right now Zoe couldn't do it because of the wound the dragon gave her, so I initiated a fight with Atlas."_

"He's right, that isn't smart," Logan said.

Aidan whispered to Logan, "But he does defeat Titans in the future."

"Yeah, but he's only had two summers of training right now."

 _"I knew I wouldn't be able to defeat him and then all of a sudden when I was pushed away from the titan and Zoe started to take up combat, I remembered part of the prophecy, 'Titan's curse one shall withstand' or something like that. I was supposed to take the burden Artemis was holding._

"He's going to hold the sky!" Dylan asked his brother, who just nodded.

 _"At first Artemis wouldn't let me, but when I told her the prophecy she reluctantly agreed and when gave me the burden it had to be the worst pain I had ever felt. Immediately I fell to my knees, not being able to stand. Holding the weight of the sky was meant for a titan, not a god and definitely not a half-blood like me, but despite the intense burn in my muscles that I could feel spreading to my bones, I knew I had to keep going. Grover was cheering for me through our empathy link and I remembered that Bianca gave her life for this quest._

The sons of Poseidon were in awe of their brother, he was holding up the sky and doing it for others, he really was a true hero.

 _I looked up and saw Artemis fighting, getting closer to the weight of the sky. She was going to set a trap for him and I just had to get out of the way at the right moment. I did just that, but I was sad to find that Zoe was dying when I reached her._

 _It warmed my heart when she, a Huntress, told me she was glad I carried Riptide, her sword that she had given Hercules when she helped him with one of his Labors. She also said that I wasn't like Hercules. I used to think that it would be an honor to be compared to the hero, but now it's an insult._

"Man, what hasn't this guy done?" Aidan asked. "I mean he got a Huntress to like him and Artemis to respect him! Whenever they come to camp they always look at us like we're dirt under their shoes."

James shrugged, he too was amazed that his famous half-brother was able to earn the respect of the Goddess of the Hunt, "He's just a special guy I suppose."

Dylan looked out at the water for a moment and then turned back to his brothers, "And so he'll be here in a few days, but probably won't reveal himself to anyone but us?"

"Probably," James said. "Remember, he doesn't know that his former friends were under a spell, besides I'm actually kind of excited that we'll be the only ones to know, like he could probably teach us a few things about our powers we inherited from Poseidon."

"Only a little," the youngest said mournfully. "He's probably much more powerful than us, so he's able to do more."

The other sons of Poseidon acknowledged this albeit reluctantly, "Yeah, but we can get stronger from his instructions."

"I just hope he's a good brother," Aidan said. "I mean from his journals and the immortal counsellors, he seems like a really great guy, but 500 years changes people."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Dylan said. "Reserve our judgement for until we meet him."

"Wait and see," the brother said together.


	7. Hiatus

This story is going on hiatus! I love writing and so I expanded to writing multiple stories until I had all my stories jumbled together. So do not fear, I will continue writing this story eventually.


	8. Chapter 7

Percy POV

Percy was now sitting on one of Chaos' space crafts that were making its way towards his home planet, Earth, and more specifically Camp Half-Blood where they would be residing.

All he had to do on the trip was lay back and relax and occasionally make sure his soldiers were behaving, but the trip wasn't too long, only 6 hours. The Commander was just trying to sort through his thoughts about arriving on Earth.

What he had Chaos was true, he had made peace with what had happened on Earth before he left but that didn't mean that he had forgotten it enough to reveal his identity the first day they were there. He inwardly shook his head. No, he would wait until he was sure he was actually wanted this time around.

Suddenly Percy was brought out of his thoughts when the person next to him nudged him in his side, Theseus, of course. His brother almost made it his life goal to annoy him. "What are you thinking so hard about, Perce?"

Percy sighed, "I'm thinking about what will happen once we're on Earth."

Theseus nodded and was for once, serious, "I know what you mean, that's probably why I'm keeping my hood on despite being dead for millennia."

Percy gave his half-brother a wry smile, "That's right, _King._ "

Theseus smirked, "Don't look at me, Orion is the one who came up with the nickname."

When Orion heard his name he looked at his two half-brothers and said, "Don't you dare bring me into this, Theseus!" then smirked "I can't wait to see Zeus' reaction to your name."

Theseus ignored the last comment, but raised his arms in surrender, as high as he could be strapped into his seat that is, "I speak nothing but the truth, _Tides._ "

The Commander smirked and gave a faux contemplative look, "I wonder where you got that nickname from?"

Theseus continued, "It couldn't be from the fact that you are a son of Poseidon and spent so much time with the Moon Goddess can it?"

Theseus and Percy started laughing at Orion who just glared at them, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it all up."

"Don't worry, we will!" Percy said. "I'm going by Costas, by the way, just as I do on any mission."

They nodded and mock saluted, "Yes, Commander Costas!" then smirked. "Do you want to prank Camp Half-Blood when we get there?"

Much to Chaos dismay, but also hidden amusement, the trio always caused the most, excuse the pun, _chaos_ within Headquarters with their pranks. Whenever they got caught (which was rare) they would just shrug, smirk and say "the sea can't be restrained."

Percy smirked at his brothers and said, "I agree, but we should do it after we meet up with our brothers at camp so they can help us."

"Good plan," Orion nodded. "We can show the campers that we aren't just stiff soldiers with the help of our brothers."

Theseus was about to say something when he was interrupted by the overhead speaker, _"We'll be breaking through Earth's atmosphere in 15 minutes."_

I looked around at my troops and saw that many, especially the ones that had been killed, were very nervous so I said, "Listen up!" they all turned towards me. "I know that many of you are nervous about this mission because this will be the first time for most being on Earth since you've been betrayed or perhaps died from those on this planet and haven't made peace." Percy looked at his soldiers and said, "I know that I am nervous, but we are the Army of Chaos and we will show them that we are strong, stronger than before and are ready to do our duty to Chaos!"

Everyone gave a yell and then they heard from above, _"Make sure you are all buckled in, we will be landing at Camp Half-Blood in 5 minutes."_

I sat down next to Theseus, who looked slightly pale, "Don't forget to put on your hood, _King_."

Theseus looked at me and gave a small smirk, "Yes, _Costas._ "

With that the whole ship descended in silence.

Poseidon POV

All the Olympians had decided to welcome the Army of Chaos, so a minute to noon we all flashed down to Camp Half-Blood. I waved at my children, but then looked towards the sky where I knew I would first see any sign of the Army of Chaos.

Would Percy be in the Army of Chaos? Is Commander Costas, Percy? Those questions had been running through my head since Chaos had told us that we would be receiving aid from them. I also wondered if any of my other children were in the army, since Chaos did say many had been dead.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw a large space craft in approaching Camp Half-Blood from what I assume was the direction their headquarters was in. Instead of standing on the grass as we had been doing to watch their approach, we all retreated to the pavilion and waited for Chaos' space craft to land and the first soldiers to land.

I didn't have to wait long, because 30 seconds later a door dropped open with stairs and three people walked out with the Olympians meeting them halfway.

Out of the three figures to descend Chaos' space craft, only the middle soldier was wearing a hood to hid his identity which he didn't mind but knew Zeus would be upset about.

When they each reached the middle Zeus said, "You are the Army of Chaos?"

The middle soldier tilted his head, "Well our soldiers are within the space craft, but yes we are."

I had to know if one of them was my son, so I asked, "What are your names?"

The female on the left of the hooded soldier said, "I am Paula, section 1 leader, mortal blessed by Chaos."

The male on the right of the hooded soldier stepped forward and said, "I am Alex section 2 leader, mortal blessed by Chaos."

It was then that the hooded soldier stepped forward, "I am Commander Costas, demigod from Earth."

I smirked, I knew that this had to be Percy. Not only was he going by his middle name, but he was a demigod!

"Who is your godly parent?" Athena asked Commander Costas.

Alex and Paula smirked and I could only guess that Costas was as well, until he said, "Where would be the fun in telling you?"

All of my fellow Olympians and the immortal campers looked disgruntled at this, but let it go. Hermes said, "Where will you be staying?"

Costas reached into his pocket, which caused many to tense until he clicked a button which reformed the space craft into a cabin, "The cabin is larger than it looks on the inside."

"Sort of like Harry Potter?" one of my sons said.

I could almost hear the smirk in his voice, "Where do you think I got the idea when I created it?" He then then looked at my son. "If I do say so, it's pretty awesome."

"Chaos was impressed when Costas showed him his design 200 years ago," Alex said. "He said he was glad that he and his brothers were focusing on something more productive than pranks."

"King, Tides and I just like to…liven things up at Headquarters," Costas said with a shrug while looking at our group.

Near Hermes I could hear the Stolls say, "Awesome."

Costas nodded and then reluctantly looked back to Zeus, "So as you can see we have our own lodging, but if it's alright with you we will need to eat with you."

Here Chiron spoke up, "That shouldn't be too difficult."

He clapped his hands together while Paula and Alex made their way back to the cabin/ship, "Great, I just get everyone organized-"

Zeus interrupted, "Wait, you didn't tell us you name."

Costas looked at my brother and said, "Despite what you believe Costas is my name…sort of and you'll have to get used to codenames. My brother's codenames for example are King and Tides." _Tides,_ another indication that this was Percy.

My brother got red in the face, " _King?_ "

I smirked as Costas said, "It seems that _Tides_ me a drachma," he looked at the crowd. "We bet on how Zeus would react," then he turned back to Zeus. "His codename is due to his…history before he died on Earth."

"Died?" Hades asked.

"I believe that Chaos made you aware that there were people who were formerly deceased in the Army of Chaos?"

"Yes, but it's still surprising," Hades replied.

"Well, there are quite a few formerly deceased in the army, so you might want to get used to it. Whether they reveal themselves to you is up to them," Costa said. "Now, I really must get everyone settled. Dinner is still at 6PM, correct?"

Chiron said, "You are correct."

Costas smiled, "We will see you then, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." Just before he went into his cabin, he looked right at me for a few moments and then went in.

When the door closed everyone started chatting before Zeus yelled, "SILENCE!"

I coughed, "Drama King," which made my kids laugh.

He glared at me, but I just kept an innocent face, "Now, I believe that we should think over what has happened today and then tomorrow have a meeting with the immortal counsellors on what they observed of the Army of Chaos."

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Good," with that all the gods and goddesses departed.

 **I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS … UPDATES WILL BE SPORADIC BECAUSE I'M WRITING LIKE A MILLION DIFFERENT STORIES…**

 **On my PJO Different Character's story, read and give me ideas on what one-shot to write next! Please!**


End file.
